


Begging for Attention

by KinkyFox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3851908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyFox/pseuds/KinkyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's pets love him. And no matter how much he taunts them, Peter loves them in his own special way, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Begging for Attention

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Peter and his harem of teenagers. Where everyone is Peter's little pet (including Derek), all trying to get and keep his attention so they can cum.

Even as Peter woke up, the smell of sex was in the air, strong from the night before. Not all his pets had been able to cum, some he'd wanted to keep waiting. Others he knew would be insatiable already for their next round. As usual, it was the mewing of his daughter that had woke him up, Malia bouncing up and down desperately on his semi-erect cock, her mouth open and panting, and Peter grasped her hips, lifting her up.

"Not now, pup. You have to wait just like everyone else." He scolded, swatting her on the ass. Derek was lying next to him, still half asleep, his tongue flicking over Peter's nipples, and Peter chuckled, petting his cheek, before standing up.

Allison was curled up, naked, next to the bed, but still asleep - he'd spent most of the night teasing her to the edge of orgasm, that she must've screamed louder than the banshee when he finally let her cum. She was human and delicate - she could probably warm up the rest of his pets for him, but she'd most likely be out of commission for most of the day herself. Speaking of which, it took Peter a few more steps into the kitchen before he saw Lydia on her knees in front of Stiles, sucking the other boy's cock, pulling away as she saw Peter come closer.

"I'm keeping him hard for you, Master. I'm being good." She smiled proudly, and Peter nodded, grasping her chin and kissing her, tasting Stiles mixed with her saliva.

"You are being very good, pet. So good for me." He muttered, a hand stroking over her ass. "Where is your butt plug, Lydia? I thought I told you to be open for me whenever I was ready for you." Lydia frowned, looking down at the floor.

"I leant it to Kira... She wanted to use it on Scott." She explained, looking up at him slowly. "I'm sorry, Master..."

"I'll punish you later." He frowned, hating to do it to the pretty redhead, secretly one of his favourites, but he couldn't let her get away with this, either. "Wake up Allison. Tell her to stuff her butt plug into that pretty little hole of yours." It had a long, brown tail on, and one Peter loved to see on the brunette, but he was sure it would look just as beautiful stuffed inside Lydia. Lydia nodded, and quickly rose to her feet, scampering over to the sleeping huntress, waking her up with a long, deep kiss.

"Master." The voice was a gruff one, and Peter turned to see Derek standing there, his head bowed in submission.

"What's the matter, pet?" Peter asked softly, but one glance down at Derek's erect cock told him everything. Though not a teenager like the rest of them, Derek had fallen for his uncle in much the same way the others did. Not even through magic. Just that Peter knew just how to manipulate people. How to give them all exactly what they wanted, and leave them begging for more afterwards.

"Please can you make me cum... not the others. I need... Please, I need my turn."

"I see." Peter hummed to himself, folding his arms. "And why me, boy? Remember the night I caught you and Stiles fucking... How much you said you needed him... Why don't you ask him to fuck you?"

"... No." Derek sighed.

"And why's that?"

"... You... you own my ass, Master." Derek muttered, the words still making him clench his jaw, but Peter patted it instead.

"What about your cock?"

"You own my cock." Derek repeated, the words practically rehearsed with how much Peter had drilled it into his head.

"Then I suggest you put on a pair of your pretty panties, and you wait your turn like a good pet slut." Peter said calmly, walking away, Derek's frustration evident from the scents in the air.

But Peter's favourite part of the day was testing his pets. Seeing how far they'd go for him, exactly what they'd let him do. Sending Stiles, Scott and Derek to the roof of the loft, naked, to wait to see if they'd get their turn, he turned his attention to Kira, Allison, Lydia and Malia.

"My beautiful sluts." He said, moving from one to the other - the beams hanging across the roof served as the perfect place to attach the girl's cuffs to, raising their arms high in the air, waiting to see what their Master had in store for them this time. True to his words, only three hung there, Allison on her knees next to him, her collar proudly displaying Peter's name, ready to drive the girls to the edge if necessary. "You all want me to fuck you, don't you?"

"Yes Master." The three murmured, Kira still somewhat shyly - her committal to Scott seemed to still keep her somewhat reserved - she was nowhere near as broken as the rest of them. Which had been ironic to Peter, assuming that Allison would be the hardest to break, when he'd cracked what she needed quicker than any of the others - someone to be in control, so she didn't need to be.

"Question is... who deserves to cum the most?" The anticipation in the air was delicious to Peter, and he approached each one in turn. At the click of his fingers, Allison crawled over, wrapping her hands around Malia's thighs, sucking softly on her clit. Malia writhed, and looked emploringly into Peter's eyes.

"Daddy please... Please let me be your special pet tonight..." She whimpered, so close to an orgasm, but like the others, she was trained that only Peter could push her over the edge. She'd only cum if her Master told her that she could.

"You were a bad girl, pet, riding my cock without permission..." The cat o'nine tails he held slapped Malia across the chest, causing her to growl, both in pain and pleasure.

"I'm sorry Master, I'm so sorry, please... Please..."

"No... No, I don't think so. Not tonight." Another click of the fingers, and Allison pulled away, her face smeared in Malia's juices. Peter nodded his head towards Lydia, and Allison stood up, presenting her face to Lydia, who glanced over to make sure that Peter was watching, and she licked the juices up, eagerly. Peter slowly looked Lydia up and down, tutting to himself.

"Are you stretched for me, Lydia? Is your ass gaping and ready for me yet?" He spun her around, smirking at the tail butt plug pressed firmly into her, and he thrust it in and out of her a few times, Lydia's pants getting faster. Frowning, Peter smacked her ass, and stopped with his movements, moving in front of her again. "Still being a bad girl, I see. Getting excited because I'm fucking your ass. You're ready to be my little anal whore, aren't you?"

"Yes Master, please... Please let me be your anal whore, please..." Lydia babbled, groaning as her nipples were pinched and twisted, the cold of the loft making them almost permanently erect.

"Keep stretching your ass for me, pet, and we'll see." He cupped her cheek, kissing her hungrily. "Maybe we should add some nipple piercings too... You do love your jewellery after all, don't you?" Pinching Lydia's nipples once more, Peter moved on to Kira.

"Sweet, sweet little pet." He spoke softly, almost affectionately. "Lydia tells me you were stretching Scott for me... Was that your idea?"

"Yes Master... I knew you'd like it." She nodded, moaning as Peter rubbed her clit with his thumb.

"Such a good girl. Such an obedient pretty slut." He murmured, lifting his thumb to her mouth, watching as she sucked her juices from it, without question. "Do you want to be fucked tonight, pet?"

"Yes please, sir... Please fuck me..." She said shyly, and Peter lowered her arms from the beam.

"Allison, get her comfortable and ready for me... Pets, you can both watch, your punishment for being such bad girls." Slapping each girl's ass in turn once, Peter climbed the stairs to the roof.

He watched as the three pairs of eager eyes turned to look at him, hungry for him, their erections evident. They were almost more hungry than the girls, and he thought they'd been desperate. His wolf hearing caught the whimpering moans of Kira, knowing Allison was preparing her, just as he asked, and he slipped his pants and boxers down, putting his cock on display.

"I honestly can't decide which of my boys I want to fuck." He hummed to himself, stroking his cock idly. "Perhaps we should play a little game, hmm?"

"Please Master, what do you need?" Scott asked, taking a step forward, before Derek moved even closer, almost possessively - it amused Peter, and he couldn't hide the smirk.

"I want you boys to suck my cock... You have two minutes to make me cum, and whoever manages to... Well, you know what the prize will be." Almost immediately, Stiles lurched towards his cock, wrapping his lips around the head, sucking hard and fast. Derek made no attempt to move, just watching the two with curiosity. Peter stroked a hand through his hair, watching as Stiles looked up at him, wide-eyed and adoring. After two minutes though, Peter gripped his hair, pulling him back, and shaking his head. Though he was hard as a rock, he still wasn't coming. "Such an eager slut... Guess you shouldn't have offered yourself to go first." He smacked the boy on the ass, motioning for him to go downstairs.

Scott and Derek looked between each other, both thinking the same thing - that Peter could come pretty soon, so if they offered to go last, they might not get the chance. Scott looked back at his cock, his mouth watering. He needed to take that chance, so moved forward, lowering his mouth over Peter, moving slower than Stiles did, but sucking harder.

"You pretty whore... You're getting better at this..." Peter praised, glancing over to see the butt plug still firmly inside Scott. It was true he didn't have much experience with men, not as much as Stiles and Derek, but he was being a fast learner. His technique wasn't perfect though, and though Peter felt his balls tightening, it wasn't enough as the two minutes ended, pulling Scott back, panting. "Sorry... Go join the others. Now." Scott huffed, kissing Peter's cheek, before going back down.

The second they were alone, Derek wordlessly dropped to his knees, crawling over to his uncle, and wrapping his lips around his cock. He moved a hand to him, playing with his balls, and moments later Peter was groaning, holding Derek's head, and filling his mouth with cum, not letting go until he was sure his nephew had swallowed every drop.

"One of my favourite little pets... The most special." He muttered, kissing Derek softly, before standing up. "We're going downstairs. You're going to fuck Kira until you're both begging to come. Then I'm going to give you both what you need. Understand?"

"Yes master." Derek nodded, going downstairs. Peter hesitated for a second, before following. Wondering just how he'd got so lucky to have so many beautiful sluts at his disposal.


End file.
